Project overview. The Institute of Neurobiology (INB) is a free-standing unit of the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus (UPR-MSC). It was founded in 1968 by Professor Jos del Castillo as an interdisciplinary center dedicated to research on the structure and function of nervous systems. Today, the Institute houses eleven laboratories, with investigation ranging from development of neural circuits to recovery of function following trauma. It also hosts several shared core facilities that serve the broader UPR biomedical research community. In 2012, the INB was awarded a Centers of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE; NIGMS) grant to create the Center for Neuroplasticity at the University of Puerto Rico. This multi-campus initiative enabled the Institute to implement a comprehensive program for recruitment and development of early career investigators. It also supported a major Neuroimaging and Electrophysiology Facility (NIEF) that provides high end instrumentation and support to UPR investigators and students. In 2015, the NIEF was designated a Nikon Center of Excellence (CoE), one of the first CoEs to be established outside the continental U.S. In 2017, the Center for Neuroplasticity was awarded a second five-year cycle that will enable it to further expand its services and impact. The Institute of Neurobiology also houses the Neurogenetics and Bioimaging Services core of the UPR-MSC Center for Collaborative Research in Health Disparities (RCMI, NIMHD). This facility provides the UPR biomedical research community with cutting edge neurogenetics support, cell culture facilities, imaging and image analysis instrumentation, training, and technical support. In addition to these NIH initiatives, the INB hosts major research and training programs supported by the National Science Foundation (NSF), including the Puerto Rico Center for Environmental Neuroscience (PRCEN, NSF Centers for Research Excellence in Science & Technology, CREST) and the Neural Mechanisms of Reward & Decision program (NSF Partnerships for International Research and Education, PIRE). On September 20, 2017, the Institute of Neurobiology received the full force of Hurricane Maria. It was not possible to fully assess the damages sustained until electricity was restored to Old San Juan in mid-December. The present proposal seeks to implement repairs and renovations needed to restore the INB to its pre-hurricane condition. The following eleven projects will also result in an Institute of Neurobiology that is better prepared for future adversities: 1. New front door. The iconic front door of the Institute will be recreated and installed. 2. Power line surge protector. A central UPS will protect the entire Institute. 3. Back-up air conditioning. Split units will enable research when central AC fails. 4. Installation of new doors. Labs will be furnished with doors that are up to code. 5. Electromagnetic lock system. A card-reader system will increase safety and security. 6. Installation new windows. Windows with integrated storm shutters will be installed. 7. Renovation student office. Rehabilitation of a space for students to study and work. 8. Interior painting. Walls will be sealed and surfaced prior to painting. 9. Exterior painting. Cracks and crevices will be repaired prior to painting. 10. Seawater system. Completion of a project to provide fresh seawater to researchers. 11. Enclosure of west corridor. Exposed apparatus will be sheltered with enclosure. This project also responds to the expressed need to broaden participation in neuroscience research, a component of the commitment to achieve increased diversity in the nation?s biomedical workforce (see https://diversity.nih.gov). The proposed repairs and renovations will enable the Institute of Neurobiology to fulfill its training mission by restoring shared core facilities that serve several training programs. They will also facilitate the recovery of the broader biomedical research community on the island.